


Never Part

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [30]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo remembers his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Part

Frodo looked at the calendar. "Oh, my." It was his mother's birthday.

He'd almost forgotten her face. He tried to recall her, but only caught glimpses of laughing eyes and dark hair. Death had stolen both her and his father, and Frodo had never fully recovered.

He turned to see Sam beside him. "Are you alright, Frodo?" Sam asked.

'I can't lose you!" Frodo thought, embracing Sam with fierce passion. 'It would destroy me!'

"We'll never part, my love." Sam whispered, holding him tight.

"Never." Frodo smiled, but in his ears he suddenly heard the sound of the sundering sea.


End file.
